User blog:Cfp3157/Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3
We discussed this already, Beast; Let's just do this. Playable Characters |-|Adam Warlock= *Name: Adam Warlock *Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton BIO TBA Powers: *'Quantum Bolt' (Energy Projectile): Adam Warlock launches a stream of weak bolts of quantum magic as the player mashes the button. *'Quantum Blast' (Knockback): Adam Warlock creates a single large blast in fromt of him, knocking back foes within melee range. *'Higher Understanding' (Buff): Adam Warlock taps into his immense knowledge, automatically revealing any cloaked enemies or collectibles. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'The Magus' (Ultimate): Adam Warlock gives in to his alter ego, Magus, who envelops the screen with a quantum explosion that disintegrates foes but damages allies as well. Passives: *Resistances: Psionic *Weaknesses: N/A *Flight *Team: Guardians of the Galaxy (Agent Venom, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon) Costumes: *'GotG Uniform:' Default. *'Classic:' *'Infinity Watch:' *'Counter Earth:' *'Magus:' |-|Agent Venom= *Real Name: Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Voice Actor: TBA Once the bully of Midtown High School, Flash Thompson turned his life around after he was inspired by his hero, Spider-Man. Making amends with his former victim Peter Parker, Flash then enlisted in the United States military. While overseas, Flash valiantly saved the lives of his comrades at the cost of his legs. Temporarily becoming an alcoholic, Flash found new purpose when he enlisted for Project: Rebirth, where he bonded with the monsterous Venom symbiote to become Agent Venom. Powers: TBA *'Six-Pistol Shootout' (Ballistics): Agent Venom utilizes the symbiote to draw six pistols, shooting them at a mid ranged arc. *'Thompson Hail Mary' (Explosives): Agent Venom has a callback to his glory days, chucking a frag grenade at foes. *'Tendril Slam' (Blunt Trauma): Agent Venom lashes out with a tendril, slamming into foes at a close range. *'Alien Hunger' (Buff): Agent Venom gives the symbiote a little freedom, boosting strength at the cost of decreased stamina. *TBA *TBA *TBA *'WE ARE VENOM!' (Ultimate): Flash gives in entirely to the symbiote, reverting to the classic Venom model while also gaining an immense bonus to speed, strength, and damage. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Fire, Sonic *Super-Strength *Web-Slinging *Team: We Were Soldiers (Captain America, Captain Marvel, Punisher, Red Hulk, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Guardians of the Galaxy (Adam Warlock, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Star Lord) *Team: Spider-Family (Kaine, Spider-Man, Spider Woman) *Team: Secret Avengers (Beast, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Nova, Valkyrie) *Team: Thunderbolts (Deadpool, Elektra, Punisher, Red Hulk) *Team: Guns n' Glory (Deadpool, Punisher, Rocket Raccoon, War Machine) Costumes: *'Agent Venom:' Default. *'Guardians of the Galaxy:' Increased symbiote-based powers. *'Secret Avengers:' Increased firearms-based powers. *'Thunderbolts:' Increases team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Demon Venom:' Eliminates fire weakness. DLC. |-|Ant-Man= *Name: Henry "Hank" Pym *Voice Actor: TBA BIO TBA Powers: *'Pint Size' (Buff): Ant-Man shrinks down, increasing his evasiveness. *'Atomic Strike' (Charge): Ant-Man shrinks down and lunges forward, regrowing as he strikes the target. *'Growing Pains' (Area of Effect): Ant-Man temporarily increases his size to slam his fist over a group of enemies. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'Giant-Man' (Ultimate): Ant-Man fully grows, and picks up his allies. He the steps on the entire screen, dealing massive amounts of blunt damage to all foes in the area, regardless of buffs. Passives: *Resistances: Crushing *Weaknesses: N/A *Hacking *Team: Avengers (Black Panther, Black Widow, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor) *Team: Pro-Registration (Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, War Machine) *Team: SCIENCE, BITCH (Beast, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic) Costumes: *'Giant-Man:' Default. *'Ant-Man:' Increases ant-based attack damage. Unlockable. *'Scott Lang:' Increases size change-based attack damage, eliminates hacking ability. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Giant-Man quicker to activate, costs 10% of health. Unlockanle. *'Bill Foster:' Increases all stats, gains electricity weakness. DLC. |-|Beast= *Name: Henry "Hank" McCoy *Voice Actor: George Buza One of the original five students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Hank McCoy stood out as both the brawn and the brains of the team. His mental aptitude and intelligence was matched only by his strength and ape-like agility. After Hank graduated, he further researched the genetics of his kind. He eventually created a serum that accidentally further developed his mutant abilities, resulting in greater powers but also blue fur and claws. He has long accepted this change, however, and continues to serve both man and mutantkind as Beast. Powers: *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'TBA' (Ultimate): TBA Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Hacking *Super Strength *Team: X-Men (Cyclops, Gambit, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine) *Team: Secret Avengers (Agent Venom, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Nova, Valkyrie) *Team: Illuminati (Blackbolt, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Namor) *Team: SCIENCE, BITCH (Ant-Man, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic) Costumes: #'Classic:' Default. #'Retro:' Increased speed and agility, decreased attack. Unlockable. #'Marvel NOW!:' Increased exp. gain. Unlockable. #'Movieverse:' Increased attack damage. Unlockable. #'Dark Beast:' Increase all stats, eliminates team bonuses. DLC. |-|Black Bolt= *Name: Blackagar Boltagan *Voice Actor: Vin Diesel BIO TBA Powers *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'Rage of the Inhumans' (Ultimate): Black Bolt unleashes a focused scream in one direction, completely disintegrating enemies caught in the blast. Passives *Super Strength *Flight *Team: Illuminati (Beast, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Namor) *Team: Hulkbusters (Iron Man, Namor, The Thing, Thor, Wolverine) *Team: Team Leader (Captain America, Cyclops, Mister Fantastic, Star Lord) *Team: We'll Always Be Royals (Black Panther, Namor, Thor) Costumes *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Age of Apocalypse:' Increases all stats, decreases damage of powers. Unlockable. *'Skrull Invader:' Increases psionic resistance. Unlockable. *'Black Knight:' Increases damage of scream-related powers. Unlockable. *'Black Bonobo:' Increases attack damage and agility. |-|Black Panther= *Name: T'Challa *Voice Actor: Chadwick Boseman The warrior-king of the African nation Wakanda, T'Challa was bred from birth to take the title of the Black Panther and his people's hero. After the untimely death of his father T'Chaka, T'Challa fought for his birth rite as Black Panther and succeeded. One of it's first kings to reach outward, T'Challa stood out as he consulted with other nations' heroes and leaders to discuss the protection of innocents. Armed with borderline superhuman abilities and a deadly arsenal of the vibranium weapons, T'Challa has led both teams of various heroes and his Wakandan people to victory as Black Panther. Powers: *'Vibranium Claws' (Slashing): Black Panther swipes forward with his claws in an arc, dealing bleeding damage as well against possible targets. *'Ebony Blade' (Buff): Black Panther draws the Ebony Blade, replacing his basic attacks with long sweeping sword swings. *'Wrath of the Panther' (Lunge) Black Panther leaps forward, pinning a target and then slashing their face several times. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'The King of Wakanda:' Black Panther blows the Wakandan war horn, and his people come to the call of their king. Two Wakandan warriors aid Black Panther as A.I. companions, while archers offscreen pick off enemies. Passives: *Resistances: Piercing *Weaknesses: Slashing *Team: Avengers (Ant-Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor) *Team: We'll Always Be Royal (Black Bolt, Namor, Thor) *Team: Double Date (Daredevil, Elektra, Invisible Woman, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage,Mister Fantastic, Storm) *Team: Anti-Registration (Captain America, Falcon, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Storm) Costumes: *'Marvel Cinematic Universe:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases exp. gain. Unlockable. *'Holy Armor:' Increases mental, psionic, and kinetic resistance. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increases damage of Vibranium-based attacks. Unlockable. *'Iron Panther:' Greatly increases all resistances, no access to Ebony blade based attacks. DLC. |-|Black Widow= *Name: Natalia Romanova *Voice Actor: Nika Futterman Born into the poverty of Soviet Russia, Natalia's family was murdered during Stalingrad. Taken on by a young Soviet military officer, Romanova grew to become the Soviet's secret weapon in the later years. A cold, ruthless assassin, this all changed after several clashes with the Avengers. Leaving her masters in Russia and traveling to America, Romanova changed her name to Natasha Romanoff and became a costumed adventurer and serving several years as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff was even allowed to join the Avengers, becoming the deadly secret agent Black Widow. Powers: *'Widow's Sting:' (Piercing Projectile) Black Widow unleashes a fury of bullets from her gauntlets. *'Widow's Kiss:' (Grab) Black Widow pulls an opponent towards her and uses a non-lethal poisonous gas into their face, knocking them unconscious. *'Widow's Line:' (Grapple) Black Widow fires a grapple hook from her gauntlets and drags her opponent towards her. *'Tear Pellet Blast:' (Explosive) Black Widow fires a Tear Gas Pellet from her gauntlet, creating a small explosion of knock-out gas that instantly defeats grunts. *'Transmitter:' (Buff) Black Widow activates the transmitter in her gauntlets, letting her see cloaked enemies and reveals all present enemies on the minimap. *'Spin Kick:' (Blunt Melee) Black Widow gets on her hands and performs a spin with her legs out, kicking foes in the path. *'Widow's Tackle:' (Rush Down) Black Widow fires a grapple hook into her opponent, and drags herself into them. *'Bite of the Black Widow:' (Ultimate) Black Widow presses a few buttons on her gauntlets, and releases a deadly EMP-like blast across the area. The blast instantly takes down grunts and any robotic enemies, and severely weakens higher tier foes. Passives *Resistances: Piercing Projectiles, Temperature *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma *Team: Avengers (Ant-Man, Captain America, *Team: Pro-Registration (Ant-Man,mCaptain Marvel, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, War Machine) *Team: Assassin's Creed (Deadpool, Elektra, Hawkeye, Kaine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Captain America, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson) Costumes: *'MCU:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Damage from gauntlet-based powers increased. Unlockable. *'Classic:' Increased agility. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increased basic attacks. Unlockable. *'Monica Chang:' Increases potency of buffs. DLC. |-|Cable= *Name: Nathan Summers *Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy BIO TBA |-|Captain America= *Name: Steve Rogers *Voice Actor: Brian Bloom A scrawny but passionate citizen in World War II, Steven Rogers volunteered for the Super Soldier creating Project:Rebirth to defend the innocent from the legions of the Nazi army via artificially enhanced physical attributes. After the war, the soldier was frozen during a rescue op, until he was uncovered and thawed out by a team of heroes who would bring him into their fold and eventually make him their leader- the Avengers. While he found himself a man out of time, Rogers refused to falter in his dedication to the American Dream and the ideals his home was founded on- fighting for truth, freedom and justice as Captain America. Powers: *'Shield Toss:' Captain America throws his mighty shield, all who fall before it must yield. The player controls it until it eventually ricochets back to the Captain. *'Rally the Troops:' Captain America yells encouragement at his team, increasing their stats. *'Return of the Patriot:' (Counter) Captain America twists the wrist of the attacker, and smacks his shield right in their face. *'Captain's Order:' (Buff) Captain America's time in war has honed his ability to command, giving the team's power more precision and stamina. *'Shield Slam:' (Area of Effect) Captain America leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a small shockwave around him. *'Charging Star:' (Rush Down) Captain America charges forward, slamming his shield into his opponent. *'Vibranium Courage:' (Buff) Captain America's shield protects both himself and his teammates, reducing the damage done by projectiles. *'Final Justice:' (Ultimate) Captain America throws his shield in the ultimate ricochet attack, clearing the stage of most enemies. The attack ends with the Captain catching his shield and slamming it into the ground, all to the screech of a bald eagle. AMERICA!!! Passives: *'Resistances:' Projectiles *'Weaknesses:' N/A *Team: Avengers (Ant-Man, Black Panther, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor) *Team: Team Leaders (Black Bolt, Cyclops, Mister Fantastic) *Team: Anti-Registration (Black Panther, Falcon, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Storm) *Team: We Were Soldiers (Agent Venom, Captain Marvel, Punisher, Red Hulk, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson) *Team: Best Friends Forever (Cyclops, Daredevil, Iron Man (required), Punisher, Wolverine) Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!': Default. *'Classic:' Increases buffs. Unlockable. *'WWII Ultimate:' Shield powers deal additional bleeding damage. Unlockable. *'Commander Rogers:' Increases buffs and exp. gain, decreases agility. Unlockable. *'Sam Wilson:' Gains flight, decreases potency of buffs. DLC. |-|Captain Marvel= *Name: Carol Danvers *Voice Actor: Jennifer Hale BIO TBA Powers: *TBA *Tba *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Passives: *Resistances: Energy *Weaknesses: N/A *Flight *Super Strength *Team: Avengers (Ant-Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor) *Team: We Were Soldiers (Agent Venom, Captain America, Punisher, Red Hulk, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Pro-Registration (Ant-Man, Black Widow, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, War Machine) Costumes: *'Captain Marvel:' Default. *'Ms. Marvel:' Increases strength. Unlockable. *'Classic:' Increases speed, decreases durability. Unlockable. *'Kamala Khan:' Increases exp. gain. Unlockable. *'Binary:' Increases damage of all powers and duration of buffs. DLC. |-|Cyclops= *Name: Scott Summers *Voice Actor: Nolan North Son of an Air Force pilot and an alien, Scott and his brother Alex went through a plane crash, Scott suffered a head injury that affected the region of his brain that controlled his optic blasts. After years of physical and mental abuse from false guardians like Mister Sinister and Jack O'Diamonds, he met Professor Xavier who took him to his school for young mutants to learn how to control their powers. Since then, Scott has been leading mutantkind through thick and thin, willing to sacrifice all as the first X-Man, Cyclops. Powers *'Optic Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak but quick optic blast. *'Optic Blast:' (Close-Range AoE) Cyclops fires a wide short-ranged beam in front of him. *'Zoom:' (Buff) Cyclops zooms in with his visor, causing the precision of his energy projectiles to increase. *'Optic Charge:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops charges a powerful single-shot beam to fire long range. *'The First X-Man:' (Buff) Cyclops' years of leadership gives him the natural ability to make the best of his companions, increasing the stamina of his teammates. *'Optic Triple Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires three optic blasts one at a time, dealing moderate damage across a moderate distance. *'Optic Rebound:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak optic beam that rebounds off of several different surfaces before finally disappearing. *'Mutantkind's Martyr:' (Ultimate) Cyclops removes his visor and unleashes the full power of his optic beam across the battlefield. Passives *Resistances: Energy Projectiles, Psionic Attacks *Weaknesses: None *Team: X-Men (Beast, Cable, Gambit, Iceman, Jean Grey, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine) *Team: Team Leaders (Black Bolt, Captain America, Mister Fantastic, Star Lord) Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Classic:' Increases damage of Optic powers. Unlockable. *'Golden Age:' Increases potency of buffs. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increases attack damage, decreases defenses. Unlockable. *'Dark Phoenix:' Vastly increases damage of Mutantkind's Martyr, eliminates team bonuses. DLC. |-|Daredevil= *Name: Matthew Murdock *Voice Actor: Charlie Cox The son of boxer John "Battling Jack" Murdock in the slums of Hell's Kitchen, Matt Murdock's life changed forever when he was blinded by a truck of radioactive waste. However, the radioactive chemicals enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels. Matt's own father was murdered later on for not throwing a fight, motivating the orphan to use his gifts to keep innocents of Hell's Kitchen safe from crime lords like the Kingpin. Mastering various martial arts and perfecting his new senses of hearing, touch, taste, and smell, Murdock became Hell's Kitchen's guardian angel, Daredevil. Powers: *'Baton Toss' (Projectile): Daredevil tosses his baton at the nearest enemy. Upgrades increase damage and add the chance to bounce it between multiple enemies. *'Grapple' (Blunt Trauma): Daredevil uses his grappling hook to pull an enemy close to him. Upgrades increase range and give the player the chance to reverse the pull, allowing Daredevil to attack far away foes. *'Richochet' (Projectile): Daredevil throws his baton, sending it bouncing off walls and hitting any enemy caught in it's path. Upgrades increase range and duration. *'Shatterpoint' (Counter): Daredevil uses his senses to deal a critical strike to the nearest enemy. Upgrades increase damage. *'Nuchucks' (Area of Effect): Daredevil breaks his baton into nunchucks and spins in a circle, hitting any enemies nearby. Upgrades increase range and add chance to trap enemies in cycle. *'Don't Need Eyes to See' (Buff): Daredevil uses his super senses to detect all enemies nearby, showing them on the mini-map. Upgrades add the ability to show collectibles and hidden items. *'Fetch!' (Charge): Daredevil grabs the nearest foe and tosses them overhead. Upgrades increase distance and add the ability to aim where Matt throws them. *'Born Again' (Ultimate): Matt throws aside his batons for some hand-to-hand combat, causing his melee strikes to do greater amounts of damage and cutting his damage intake by half, but costing him both his swinging ability and baton-based attacks. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Sonic *Team: Street-Level (Spider-Man, Punisher, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Moon Knight) *Team: Amazing Friends (Spider-Man, Iceman, Human Torch, Firestar) *Team: Double Date (Black Panther, Cyclops, Elektra (required) Invisible Woman, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Mister Fantastic, Storm, Jean Grey) *Team: Best Friends Forever (Captain America, Cyclops, Punisher (required), Iron Man, Wolverine) *Team: Anti-Registration (Captain America, Black Panther, Falcon, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Spider-Man, Storm) Costumes: *'MCU:' Default *'Classic Red:' Increases agility, baton-based attacks, and senses. Unlockable. *'Man Without Fear': Seen in Man Without Fear miniseries. Decreases durability and removes swinging ability, but increases agility and Born Again's duration. Unlockable. *'Retro Yellow': Increases strength of baton-based attacks and agility. Unlockable. *'Shadowland': Increases team bonus with Elektra and adds a resistance to fire. DLC |-|Deadpool= *Name: Wade Wilson *Voice Actor: Nolan North Wade Wilson was a mercenary who discovered that he had cancer that was killing him. Desperate for a cure, he joined the Weapon X program that experimented on him- giving him an advanced healing factor and leaving him insane. Wade began to adventure across the world, having numerous run-ins with the X-Men, becoming good friends with Cable, all while trying his hardest to do the right thing and become a super hero, becoming the costumed adventuring mercenary Deadpool. Powers: *'KatanaRama:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool takes three deadly slashes with his katanna swords. *'BANG! BANG!:' (Piercing Projectile) Deadpool wields two pistols and fires them in rapid succession, dealing minor damage over a long time. *'Spin Circle of Slicey Death:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool leaps into the air, spinning his katannas and himself in a circle. The button can be held to allow Deadpool to move while attacking. *'Bamf-Bombs:' (Explosive) Deadpool teleports above an opponent, dropping a poisonous grenade on top of them. *'Yellow Box Bash:' (Blunt Melee) Deadpool grabs a yellow caption box and swings it, dealing damage to those hit by his thought bubbles. *'Pool-O-Vision:' (Buff) Deadpool sees the world from his point-of-view, increasing his speed and damage while reducing his defense. *'SHEEP CANNON!!!!:' (Energy Projectile) Deadpool uses the deadly Sheep Cannon to fire a blast of energy at an enemy. *'Deadpool: Time Cop' (Ultimate): Deadpool hops into his time machine, and teleports away. The enemies disappear in a cloud of coding, and Deadpool reappears with a laptop on his sword. Passives *Resistances: None *Weaknesses: None *Teleportation *Healing Factor *Team: Assassin's Creed (Black Widow, Elektra, Hawkeye, Kaine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Thunderbolts (Agent Venom, Elektra, Punisher, Red Hulk) *Team: X-Men (Beast, Cable, Cyclops, Gambit, Iceman, Jean Grey, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine) *Team: Guns N'Glory (Agent Venom, Punisher, Rocket Raccoon, War Machine) *Team: MAX (Nick Fury, Punisher, War Machine, Wolverine) Costumes *'Marvel NOW! Deadpool:' Default. *'X-Force Deadpool:' KatanaRama and Spin Circle of Slicey Death increase in damage. Unlockable. *'Afro-Pool Deadpool:' Pool-O-Vision time increased and Yellow Box Bash increased in damage. Unlockable. *'Doctor Deadpool:' Healing factor can be used in combat. Unlockable. *'Meat Armor Deadpool:' Piercing projectiles do less damage. DLC. |-|Doctor Strange= |-|Drax the Destroyer= *Name: Arthur Douglas *Voice Actor: David Sobolov |-| Elektra = *Name: Elektra Natchios *Voiced by: Elodie Young The beautiful daughter of a Greek diplomat, Elektra Natchios trained in martial arts for most of her life. When she was 19, Elektra enrolled in Columbia University, where she met and fell in love with Matt Murdock, who had just started masquerading as a vigilante. A year later, Elektra and her father were held hostage by terrorists who killed her father, though Matt was able to rescue her. Depressed, Elektra broke up with Matt and left Columbia to travel the world. Sensing the darkness in her, Stick, the man who trained Matt, attempted to teach her, but she ultimately sided with the Hand, who trained her as an assassin. Returning to the U.S, Elektra discovered that Matt was the superhero Daredevil, and swore to be part of his life, whether he likes it or not. Powers: *'Recreation' (Grab): Elektra lunges forward and impales the nearest enemy, hoisting them into the air. Upgrades increase damage and range. *'Sai Throw' (Projectile): Elektra throws her sai in a straight line. Upgrades increase range, damage, and amount of sai thrown. *'Pressure Point' (Stun): Elektra hits a pressure point, stunning the enemy she inflicts it on. Upgrades increase stun duration. *'Freakin' Ninjas' (Piercing Melee): Elektra drops a smoke bomb, vanishes, then emerges behind the nearest enemy, stabbing them in the back for double damage. Upgrades increase duration, damage, and give more options for choosing a target. *'Whirlwind' (Slashing Melee): Elektra spins in a circle, slashing any enemies too close to her. Upgrades increase duration and damage. *'You Fight Like An Ox' (Counter): Elektra counters a melee attack by breaking her foe's arm or leg, lowering their base attack strength and depriving them of a melee weapon. Upgrades increase damage. *'Mesmerize' (Stun): Elektra uses a mixture of telepathy and beauty to stun enemies for a brief time. Upgrades increase duration and amount of enemies affected. *'Mistress of the Hand' (Ultimate): Elektra summons a horde of Hand ninjas, which attack all enemies on-screen before leaving in a puff of smoke. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Piercing. *Team: Assassin's Creed (Black Widow, Deadpool, Hawkeye, Kaine, Winter Soldier, Wolverine) *Team: Thunderbolts (Agent Venom, Deadpool, Punisher, Red Hulk) *Team: Double Date (Black Panther, Cyclops, Daredevil (required), Invisible Woman, Jean Grey, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Mr. Fantastic, Storm) Costumes: *'Classic Red': Default. *'MCU': Boosts agility, Pressure Point, and You Fight Like An Ox, but lowers strength of sai attacks. Unlockable. *'Ultimate': Lowers durability, but increases sai attacks. Unlockable. *'MAX': Increases durability, attack strength, sai attacks, and Freakin' Ninjas, but lowers agility. Unlockable. *'Man Without Fear': Greatly lowers durability, but increases Mesmerize, Pressure Point, You Fight Like An Ox, and agility. DLC |-|Iron Man= *Name: Tony Stark *Voice Actor: Eric Loomis Originally a weapons contractor for the United States military, Tony Stark was a technological prodigy and genius, but when he was captured by enemy forces, he was confronted by the realities of his job. Vowing to protect the people he placed in harm's way, Stark began to construct a suit of combat armor, becoming the Invincible Iron Man Powers:' *'Repulsor Beams' (Energy Projectile): Iron Man shoots a series of weak repulsor blasts. Mashable. *'Shockwave' (Electric): Iron Man sends a signal in his armor, discharging an electrical shockwave around him. *'Rocket Punch' (Charge): Iron Man uses his thrusters to charge forward, slamming his fist into an opponent. *'Unibeam' (Energy Projectile): Iron Man loads a powerful one-shot attack from his Unibeam. Upgrades decrease cooldown length, charge speed, and increase damage. *'Hulkbuster Attachments' (Buff): Iron Man summons a miniaturized version of the Hulkbuster armor, greatly increasing his durability and damage at the cost of stamina and most of his powers. *'Secondary Armaments' (Piercing Projectiles): Iron Man's shoulder ports open up and unleash several small darts and rockets. *'Wrist Rocket' (Explosive): Iron Man deploys a tank missile and launches it. *'Iron Legion' (Ultimate): Iron Man summons the Iron Legion, who carpet bomb the entire battlefield with repulsors and rockets. Passives *Resistances: Piercing, Slashing *Weaknesses: Energy Projectile *Flight *Super Strength *Team: Avengers (Ant-Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor) *Team: Illuminati (Beast, Black Bolt, Dr. Strange, Mister Fantastic, Namor) *Team: Pro-Registration (Ant-Man, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, War Machine) *Team: Best Friends Forever (Captain America (required), Cyclops, Daredevil, Punisher, Wolverine) Costumes: *'Mark VII:' Default. *'Extremis Armor:' Increases team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases repulsor-based attack damage. Unlockable. *'Bleeding Edge:' Increases effects of Hulkbuster Attachments and Secondary Armaments. Unlockable. *'Mark I Armor:' Increases durability, damage of powers, and replaces Unibeam with a flamethrower, severely lowers speed and stamina. DLC. |-|Kaine= |-|Punisher = *Name: Frank Castle *Voice Actor: Jon Bernthal A gifted marine and veteran of the Vietnam War, Frank Castle's peaceful life came to a crashing halt after he and his family were caught in a mob shootout. Devastated to discover that his wife and children had died, Frank swore vengeance and began using his military training, skills, and massive arsenal to wreak havoc on the criminal underworld. As he reputation grew, so did the fears of the scum he hunted as they all learned to be afraid of the Punisher. Powers: *'Go Through Him' (Charge): Frank grabs an enemy and uses them as a shield, causing all damage directed at him to be soaked by them until death. Upgrades increase enemy durability and adds ability to throw enemy back with a grenade. *'Heads Up' (Explosive): Frank throws out a frag grenade. Upgrades increase amount of grenades and blast radius. *'One Batch, Two Batch' (Ballistic) Frank crouches, aims, and fires a high-powered sniper rifle, dealing massive damage against enemies. Upgrades increase range and add a chance of hitting multiple enemies. *'Triggered' (Buff): Frank flies into a combat rage, dropping his guns in favor of a pair of combat knives. In this state, Frank deals massive damage up-close and his damage intake is decreased heavily. Upgrades increase duration of state. *'Trash Fire' (Incendiary): Frank pulls out a flamethrower and delivers fiery justice. Upgrades increase range and damage. *'Valley Forge' (Ballistic): Frank stands stationary and fires an M60. Upgrades increase damage, range, and armor-piercing rounds, which do greater damage to armored enemies. *'Stick With Me': (Buff) Multiple tours of duty have given Frank excellent skills as a tactician, and he can use these skills to briefly boost his teammates precision and damage. *'Not Vengeance, But Punishment' (Ultimate): With help from Microchip, Frank calls in the Battle Van, which uses its massive arsenal to lay waste to all enemies in it's vicinity before speeding off. Passives: *'Resistances': Ballistics. *'Weaknesses': N/A. *Team: MAX (Nick Fury, Wolverine, Deadpool, War Machine) *Team: Thunderbolts (Red Hulk, Agent Venom, Elektra, Deadpool) *Team: We Were Soldiers (Captain America, Nick Fury, Ms. Marvel, Agent Venom, War Machine, Wolverine, Spider-Woman, Red Hulk, Winter Soldier) *Team: Street Level (Spider-Man, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Moon Knight) *Team: Guns N' Glory (Deadpool, Agent Venom, War Machine, Rocket Raccoon) *Team: Best Friends Forever (Captain America, Cyclops, Daredevil (required), Iron Man, Wolverine) Costumes: *'T-Shirt/Jeans': Introduced in Welcome Back, Frank. Default. *'Classic': Increases durability and attack strength. Unlockable. *'Thunderbolts': Increases team bonus. Unlockable. *'MCU Costume': Increases agility, base damage, and damage of One Batch, Two Batch. Unlockable. *'War Zone': Seen in Punisher: War Zone. Greatly increases Frank's durability, attack damage, and strength of Triggered, but also decreases agility and buffs potency. DLC. |-|Quicksilver= |-|Spider-Man= |-|War Machine= Category:Blog posts